A World Without You
by BellaDeSang
Summary: Future/AU. What happens when a Princess doesn't want her title anymore? Instead she seeks adventure and excitement away from her boring life. She doesn't want to marry a stranger, she just wants to be herself. A mysterious fighter is assigned to protect her and keep her safe. Will she let him do his job or will they forever be bumping heads?
1. Chapter 1

Long gone are the times when Earth was the only known planet with existing life. A time when continents were divided by sea and land, travel was easier. When the air was heavily polluted from cars, factories and other waste, yet life could still exist. People were free to move about, however crime came and went. Life meant nothing and everything at the same time. Everything became overpriced and soon populations could no longer afford to live. Foreclosed homes, street beggars, and muggers started to take over. Businesses shutdown, schools closed, companies folded…soon everyone turned on everyone. The government was overthrown and many fought for their lives.

Now in 3050 that type of world no longer existed. No one lives in the Mainland's anymore. Everything that ever lived on earth had died during a nuclear holocaust in 2348. Whoever survived had been selected to live in the compound stations, miles above the mountain tops and into the atmosphere. What was once countries had now been known as International Compounds. The only way to cross territories was by passport via a shuttle service. In order to visit another planet however…well that's an entirely different subject if a person is neither King nor Galaxy Control.

They say history has a tendency to repeat itself. Evidence has been proven by trends in fashion, material goods and lifestyle. In this time period, although a technological one, functioned with the ideals and logic of the medieval times. Everything was done in the name of honor, justice and pride. Boys fought for the right to be seen as men while girls shyly hid themselves until their families decided they were ready to be a woman.

Heels clicking against the marble floors echoed throughout the corridors. Gathering up her dress in her arms she huffed and puffed as she continued to run. She was late! Her father was going to give her a disapproving look, a pre-warning for a harsh lecture. She hated having to get dressed up for these events, _'Men'_ she thought in disgust, fighting for an unworthy cause.

Her honor

She hated that her father routinely setup these battles in hopes to find a suitor for her. However none were ever good enough for his daughter, for she was the Princess of Nexton, Compound 5. Her father, the King, she had decided must have been bored or sadistic. Once a week the help would fuss over her. Pulling her hair this way, that way, painting her face as if she was a new doll. She hated all of it. Much to her father's disapproval she preferred to relax around their territory lounging in her vintage clothing that she was very found of. The corsets were tiring, the gowns were heavy, the shoes gave her blisters. Sometimes she wished that she could've been born a common person. Sure this would have meant that she'd have to work the market, fields or trade to earn a substantial living, but she didn't mind. In fact she very much admired the ladies that tended to her. How she wished she had their set of skills to sew such beautiful outfits from nothing or turn her tired face into a work of art.

"MERCEDES!" her mother hissed

The voice alone brought her legs to a halt, "Y-yes…mother?" she asked sweetly, trying to put a convincing smile on her face.

"I have been looking for you every!" she shouted, "Look at you! You're all sweaty, out of breath and your curls are starting to loosen. Do you have no self respect?"

Mercedes scrunched up her face, "If I did I wouldn't have come," she responded flatly

Her mother's nostrils flared, "Hmm….what am I ever going to do with you?" the woman sighed, "You are my only daughter. My child that I spent 2 days in labor with, natural I remind you, only to be brought into this world a wretched person. I gave you lungs so you can speak, yet you use such words against me. I educated you, yet you insist on acting as if you know nothing and all at the same time. I carried you for 9 aching months, oh the torture…the long nights of you crying, while tears sprang to my own eyes. My ungrateful daughter. The one that causes my heart to flutter in shame…" she proclaimed dramatically.

Mercedes hated the way her mother would guilt her into everything. If it wasn't her father's stern demeanor, it was her mother the drama queen. Life still couldn't be kind to her as they granted her with 3 older brothers. Only one still lived on the territory, the rest only appeared for family gatherings and social events. Letting go of the silky lavender fabric she balled her hands into a fist trying to keep her composure. She wanted to speak out of line to her mother but knew it was useless to fight with the woman. It seemed her parents had a knack for filtering her declarations at every turn. Turning her scowling face into a sorrowful one, Mercedes lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered

Her mother smiled and touched her head, "Of course you are. Mother knows best!"

"Yes you do," her said with a heavy sigh.

"Come! The action is about to begin!"

Allowing her mother to take her hand into hers she walked as if she was going to be hanged. In the back of her mind she could hear the death drums play as each step felt so heavy. Was this the life of every planet or only Earth? She wondered what it would be like to visit. Her father never let her attend the described lavish events that he and her mother would go too. They would always say the same broken song that if they ever were to be captured by Galactic Pirates, the territory would be hers to rule. On some of her darkest days she had wishes that would come true. Then she could make up her own rules! Everyone would answer to her and her only. If she wanted to wear her vintage cartoon shirts with slacks at a meeting then she would. All the food wouldn't be green or tasteless. She would through fun and exciting events, none that involved violence. She would also rid of the stupid laws and make women equal to men. _'Such a pipe dream,'_ she told herself as she came to a stop. The Knights at the door stood in their hi-tech armor, greeting her mother and her respectfully before opening the door in front of them. Mercedes shielded her eyes as she climbed concrete steps until her father came into view.

"My darlings!" he called, stopping his pacing to approach them, "Mercedes what has been keeping you?"

She suddenly became a little girl and shuffled her feet, "I lost track of time"

Her mother eyed her, "Speak to him in a calm manner, yet you speak to me as if I'm the devil in disguise."

"Don't be so hard on her Azrella. She's just going through that phase."

"She's 18, far too old…" her voice lingered not wanting to state the obvious

Her father frowned, "That is why we hold these events. Someone is bound to impress me one of these times."

Following her parents she took a seat, her dress bunching up. Groaning she started to pat the fabric, tucking in into the chair. She was so focused on trying to make herself comfortable she blocked out the sound of the horns blaring. Feeling a pair of eyes on her she looked up innocently with a smile to find her mother glaring profusely at her. She quietly repositioned herself hoping to look like she was paying attention. Her eyes scanned the dome as 6 men marched out into view. All of them had been wearing their formal armor from their compound. "Let the games begin!" her father shouted as the blaring horns startled her. Suddenly holograms appeared of weird creatures, some that looked once human. Mercedes had seen them all and wasn't terrified of them. She understood that many years ago holograms were visual projections, an illusion. These holograms that they have now could very much kill you if you weren't careful. Each fighter took to a creature, showing off their best skill. They weren't allowed to use laser guns or orbit grenades. Instead they had to fight with a heavy looking sword, showing off not only their skill, but strength, reflexes and logic. Mercedes propped her face up with the palm of her hand as she heavily sighed from boredom. The sound of metal coming into contact, the anguished shouting and grunting, did nothing for her. Testosterone was filled the dorm as each man fought for their lives. Out of nowhere a fighter lost their sword clasping to the ground. The beast had knocked it out of his grasp. Without warming it stomped on the man's leg, forcing the trapped soul to cry out in pain. Mercedes instantly sat up alert and aware. She leaned forward in her seat wide eyed, her fingers clutching the armrest. She hadn't been this excited for a battle in years. Her heart was pumping as she prayed for the man to regain use of his sword, but she knew it was no use with his now injured leg. The man tried to crawl away but the beast grabbed him, dragging him back, his helmet slipping off. The man looked familiar but Mercedes couldn't quite remember his name, _'A? Ar?'_ she wondered furiously. When the beast had him in it's trap she knew he was a goner. Giant hands came crashing down as Mercedes put hers up to her face, turning her head as she couldn't bear to look anymore.

Crowd cheering…

Mercedes was confused, why would a crowd cheer for the death of an innocent man? They should mourn the lost soul whose life had tragically ended all for the sake of trying to gain her father's attention. It was sickening, everything about this event was sickening. Had they no respect for life? "Mercedes look!" her mother commanded, tugging on her arm, trying to pull her hand from her face. She resisted for a moment until the crowds cheering became deafening. Separating her fingers from her eyes she turned slowly. The man she thought was dead was now being carted off for medical assistance. She didn't understand. The man was very much a goner as soon as she closed her eyes, yet he was alive? Sitting up she stared out into the arena and saw another fighter tackling the creature that almost claimed a life. _'Hadn't been fighting something of his own?'_ she thought as she watched him slay the beast with ease. When the beast disappeared her mother and father stood up cheering in victory for the brave fighter. She couldn't help but standup herself staring in amazement. "Bring forth the victor!" her father told as she eyes stayed trained too the man, _'This isn't a good sign. He never wants to meet them! Oh god…'_ her stomach felt like it had a tidal wave inside of it. The fighter approached their area, shoulders stern and head held high. He had a very intimidating walk as he stopped in front of them. Planting the sword down he kneeled in front of them, showing his honor and respect.

"Remove your helmet victor," her father commanded

She had never seen what any of the fighters looked like. Mercedes found herself hanging onto the edge of her seat nervously as she waited to see what the man looked like. Just her luck he was probably horribly disfigured from the way he fought. His skill showed that he had seen a lot of action and knew how to survive. Her eyes trailed up as the man slowly rose, unbuckling the helmet from his head. His hands gently pried it off revealing medium length blonde hair. Mercedes was instantly mesmerized. She had never seen a fair haired person in real life. Everyone on Earth was dark haired. It was extremely rare to find a fair or red haired person. The man held his helmet to his side, using his other hand to push his hair back away from his face. He must have been doing something right, because even her mother was taken back by his appearance.

"What is your name?" her father asked

"Evans, Samuel Evans, sir," he responded with a deep voice.

"Your skill is impressive Evans. Not only are you an amazing fighter but you are very quick. Where have you trained?"

Samuel kept his tight posture, "I trained with the very best on Nebula Intersection 2."

_'Nebula? He's not from Earth!'_ Mercedes mind screamed as she scanned over this Samuel Evans. He was tall, very tall and lean. Since his body was covered in armor she could only guess that his physique matched his skills. A person wouldn't be able to fight like him if they were out of shape. However his face was soft. Mercedes wouldn't fool herself into thinking he wasn't at least attractive, _'Well if he's a candidate to be my husband, at least he's easy on the eyes.'_ She suddenly found herself offering him a warm smile, though he didn't look her way. He was focused and very uptight looking. She wondered what kind of personality he had. If he was as hard as his persona gave off or if he was gentle? Then again his skill showed that he probably had a hard persona. Mercedes smirked at the evil thought of torturing this man with endless conversations that would probably get on his nerves. Finally he looked in her direction, making eye contact. She froze. He had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. She wanted to get up and stand in front of him so she could look at him more closely but she refrained. They held each other's gaze, which seemed like forever to her. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she heard an unfamiliar voice enter the air. Breathing she shook her head to find the source. A dark haired man who appeared taller than Samuel walked proudly over, only to trip on the rug beneath his feet. Samuel's reflexes were quick as he caught the man, carefully propping him back up to a standing position. The man gave Samuel an apologetic look as Samuel looked like he was holding back a laugh. Mercedes eyes lit up, _'Maybe he does have a good personality!' _ She thought as she was now coaxing herself in preparation for what was to come.

"And who are you?" her father asked narrowing his eyes at the stranger.

The man smiled brightly, "I am Fineas Hudson! Prince of Lima, Compound 12, Sir!" he responded before approaching the King, "It is my greatest honor and pleasure to meet you."

The King was taken back by the gigantic man, looking confused from him to Samuel, "Prince Hudson!" he chimed clasping his hand around the man's excitedly.

"I am sorry for the fraud sir. Samuel here is my head solider amongst my men," Fineas spoke gesturing to Samuel, "He has very promising skills that I feel proudly represents my compound."

"He is not here as a potential suitor?" Azrella asked awkwardly

"No my Queen I am not," Samuel said coolly, "I serve Prince Hudson and command his men. I am also a Galaxy Captain and oversee travel."

"Impressive," the King whispered looking at Fineas, "But what does this mean?"

"Sir," Fineas started, "With all due respect I have allowed you to witness the finest security there is to offer. I have come to ask for your daughter's hand and in return I will assign my solider as her guardian."

Mercedes felt like the air slipped from her lungs, _'Marriage?!'_ her brain alarmed. She felt her heart rising in her chest as she looked at Samuel. _'But…'_ then she glanced at Fineas, _'Oh for crying out loud his name is Fineas! It sounds like Penis! Why me? Only me…only me to be deceived by an attractive solider only to really be sought after by a buffoon whose name rhymes with male genitals,'_ she silently criticized herself for her misfortune. Her grief didn't stop there, _'I will be Mrs. Penis Hudson. The compound is probably full of nudist and eye sores. He doesn't even look like he could defend himself from a fly!'_ Feeling her mother's hand on hers she looked up with a dark expression. The conversation that was going on with her father and _Fineas_ looked dangerous. They were laughing and seemed to be sharing stories, all the while Samuel stood rooted to his spot like a statue. She prayed that her father would find the Prince ridiculous and insane for allowing his solider to compete in his place for her hand.

"Mercedes my darling please come over and meet Fineas."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Mercedes was already to accept Samuel until her bubble was burst with Fineas lol. I haven't written anything Sci-Fi related and was randomly hit with the idea. Wanted to do something different, however i'm still fuzzy on where i'm completely taking this story. I'll be updating my other stories this week. My schedules a little more free so I can use it to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in her chair looking from her father, to her mother, to Fineas and then to Samuel before looking back at her father again. She couldn't believe that her world just became a confusing place in less than 10 minutes. Here she was mentally preparing her womb to carry her and Samuel's future little fighting offspring. Mindlessly she caressed her stomach still staring. _'Well they say there are places that dreams go to die and mine just jumped from the top of the castle…him! Really daddy?'_ gesturing her eyes back to Fineas, _'But he's so…so…ew. What kind of loser sends another man to fight for a woman's hand? This is so messy…why can't a meteor shower happen suddenly and they all land on Prince Penis? Daddy stop smiling at him! Betrayer!'_ Hearing her mother clear her throat Mercedes turned her head slowly. She watched the older woman gesturing for her to stand up and greet the Prince. Mercedes huffed as she stood up, smoothing out her dress. She carefully climbed from her and walked, dragging her feet as she did earlier.

"Princess Mercedes," Fineas said delighted to have her in his presence. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "It is a lovely honor."

Her face wrinkled up, appalled by his mannerism, "Prince Penis," she responded flatly, not realizing she had said it out loud.

"MERCEDES!" her parents screamed

_'Dang it! Inside voice Mercedes, inside voice!_' She wasn't in the mood to apologize to the imposter in front of her. Fineas looked up wide eyed as the tips of his ears turned read. He glanced at her parents who were boring holes in the back of their daughters head on the account of her rudeness. Smiling pleasantly he waived off her remark with a light laugh. Mercedes looked at him strangely trying to pull her hand back slowly.

"You can call me Finn"

"Why didn't you just introduce yourself as Finn?"

Her mother pinched her, "Prince Fineas, I do apologize on my daughter's behalf. She has a problem with holding her tongue," she apologized.

"That's alright, I don't mind a woman that says what's on her mind," he smiled.

Mercedes eyes darted around, _'Kill me, kill me, kill me! Stop touching my hand you Ogre!'_ she narrowed her eyes sizing Finn up and down. He had to be a million feet tall according to her. He had very squinty eyes, _'It's probably why he tripped…that and he's a walking skyscraper,'_ she told herself. Compared to Samuel he was dressed as if he was attending a formal gathering, cape and all. _'Who where's a cape? This wannabe superhero right here,'_ his hair had been cut in the form of a bowl shape. _'All the more reason why he is Prince Penis.'_ Nothing about him screamed sexy, in fact she was sure that he probably didn't even have an ounce of muscle to his body. Maybe her father was secretly ill and this was his last dying wish? To see his only daughter married at all cost. _'Think of the children Mercedes, THE CHILDREN! He's huge as shit. Do you really think you could survive a birth? Nope! Humans are not made to produce Biyakson's. One child will rip you apart and then what?'_ she rubbed her stomach, _'I'll haunt this asshole for the rest of his life! Ugh…why me? Meanwhile tall, blonde and delicious over there is on display for nothing! WASTEFUL THIS WORLD IS! WASTEFUL!'_

"Mercedes?" Finn called

Shaking her head, "Huh?"

"What about waste?"

"What did you hear?"

Finn thought for a moment, "Nothing"

"Exactly"

The King glared at his offensive daughter, "Fineas my boy, would you and your Captain like to stay for dinner?" he asked.

Mercedes shot her father a frightful glance, "But daddy…don't you have that important thing you have to do tonight before tomorrow?" she lied

"What thing?"

"Anything," she blinked

"Mercedes, be kind," he turned to Fineas, "This lovely young boy has shown an interest in you."

"I didn't see him fight"

Finn blushed at her remark, "I um…I am not trained for comeback Miss Mercedes. As you and I both know our kind isn't made for that. I represent the future of my kingdom. Samuel here represents the best security my kingdom has to offer."

"But why the fraud? Why not just show up with Biyakson's, milk and a goat?"

Her parents continued to seethe at her behavior. Finn laughed hearty, "Biyakson's? Milk? Goats? My earthy lady I am not a farmer. Only the poor trade their goods for marriage. I am offering you a castle."

"Got that"

"A compound of your own to rule."

"Got it"

"All the things you could ever want with no questions asked"

"Got that too"

"A husband"

"Don't need him"

Azrella was growing tired of her daughters' petty mind games that she was playing with the Prince. Although she wouldn't admit aloud that she was severely disappointed that Samuel was not a potential suitor. He was handsome, strong, respectful and seemed intelligent. However in the end he was a warrior none the less. Warriors didn't have promising futures, other than to fight and eventually die in battle or from injuries. There wasn't a place for them to raise a proper family without causing grief and despair. It wasn't that long ago that before The King, she once loved a warrior. _'That was a different time,'_ she sadly told herself. Bringing her attention back to the conversation at hand they had agreed to go ahead with the dinner plans. Azrella watched her daughter carefully knowing the free spirit was not keen on the idea of gaining a husband. _'It's the way our rules work,'_ she mentally told Mercedes. When it fell on deaf ears she tried to focus on the possibility of Mercedes finally becoming a woman. She knew her daughter would never be truly happy but there was nothing else she could do.

Everyone had gathered at the long table. A feast laid in front of them, smelling of delicious multiple aromas. The King sat at the head with Fineas to his right and Samuel to his left. Azrella sat at the other end of the table, Mercedes in the middle. The servants prepared their plates, one walking over to Mercedes to lay out a napkin for her. She fused with the woman before giving in. They ate in silence eating. Mercedes took this time to observe Samuel. He had a very pointed and defined nose that lead to his full lips. She lips her as she watched his mouth move. His blonde hair acted as a shield to his face, hiding his eyes from her. He could feel her watching him, studying him like he was an object. Samuel shifted his eyes at her and there it was, contact. Mercedes seemed to be in a trance again, being pulled in by this man's inviting face. How she wanted to lean over and caress his cheek to feel his softness. Run her fingers through his hair. Feel his lips against hers. A sensation she never felt before started to grow between her legs as she shifted in her seat. The pulsating was unnerving but she couldn't stop looking at him. Finally Samuel broke their contact and went back to finishing his meal. The sound of large sigh caught everyone's attention. The King was done eating as he polished off his wine before patting his stomach.

"Another night full from a hearty feast," he announced with a smile.

"So Fineas, we would like to know more about you," Azrella asked

Finn looked at the woman, "Oh well…what would you like to know?"

"You, your compound, family…"

"Well you already know I'm from Lima."

The King took a sip of his wine, "I don't believe I've ever visited Lima."

"You should it's an interesting place. Anything goes over there. My step father rules Lima with a mighty fist."

"Ah…Sir Murphy, I heard the fellow once led a small village into poverty."

Finn shrugged, "He was trying to be revolutionary with his suggestions for better living. The people were collateral damage to his genius," he responded nonchalantly

Mercedes folded her arms, "Definitely don't want to be related to him," she mumbled, "HEY! Father…shouldn't we ask the nice Captain here about himself? It's awful rude to pay Prince P- Finn, so much attention when Samuel slayed his beast, protected another player and slayed theirs as well? I think that merits some form of conversation."

"My daughter is right. How rude of me," The King turned in his seat, "Samuel tell us about yourself."

Samuel looked up from his food surprised that conversation was being directed at him. Normally he had no problem with commands but for some reason he felt uneasy with all on him. He glanced at Mercedes who stared at him wide eyed as if gesturing for him to review himself to her. Then he glanced at Finn who had an unreadable expression and his usual blank stare. The King shared a similar look to his daughter. Wiping his mouth he sat up and coughed slightly.

"There isn't much to tell sir. My name is Samuel Evans. I am a Galaxy Captain and a trained protector to Prince Fineas. As he has already told you I command his men. I trained on Nebulan 5-"

"Are you human?" Mercedes blurted out

Her mother darted her eyes at her, "Mercedes…"

Samuel waved his hand, "No, I'm not."

"So you're a Nebulonian?"

"Yes," he lied staring at her,_ 'Why is she so interested in my species?'_

She thought for a moment, "I've never met an alien before…"

"MERCEDES! Young lady that's it I've had it up to here with you!" her mother screeched standing up from her seat.

Mercedes looked around alarmed, "What did I do? I was just being honest-"

Her father shook his head, "Daughter you do not go around calling non earth people aliens, that's ignorant."

"I wasn't trying to be"

Samuel gave her a soft smile, "It's alright Sir, I am not offended," he looked at the King, "She was just being honest and curious. No harm no foul."

Azrella plastered a smile on her face, "But Captain it's still an inappropriate thing for her to say," she turned to look at her daughter, "I did not raise you with such rudeness. Please excuse yourself from the table."

"But-"

"Not another word!"

Mercedes huffed before looking at Samuel longingly. Scrunching up her face to show her displeasure she quietly got up from the table and left the room. As soon as she was out of sight she wrapped her arms around herself pouting, _'Please excuse yourself from the table Mercedes,'_ she mocked in her head, _'Of course your parents would kick you out just as things were getting interesting! Well…you did say a rude thing Mercedes. You called him a slur. Shut up brain! I didn't mean too! Oh…oh…he probably hates me now. This sucks…but he didn't seem to mind and waved it off. He was being polite Mercedes! You shut up now logic!'_ Her eyes darted around the hallway seeing if anyone was following or watching her. When she felt that she had been alone she snuck down a corridor before coming to a stone wall. Pressing her palm against it softly she mended herself with it before passing through. When she was a young girl she had developed the ability to phase through objects. It was a talent that she had kept to herself. It was very rare for a human to posses any form of special abilities. Her mother used to tell her stories of special children and how they would be taken from their families and tested on. Even as a Princess she wasn't immune to the Universal Controllers. They were similar to what earth used to call the government, except they had evolved and controlled the universe. Laws are created by them and there is nothing a Compound could do if they requested something. Mercedes biggest fear was that one day she would be caught and taken away.

Walking into the large holding area she laid eyes upon a flight ship that she knew had belonged to Samuel. She gently reached out running her fingers against the sparkling midnight blue object. Mercedes had longed to ride one and see the galaxies. To be able to see the stars up close and visit other worlds. _'It probably has a security mechanism to get in,'_ she thought as she stood on the tips of her toes to try and get a better look inside. It seemed fairly normal with leather interior and metal walls. Thinking she pressed her hands against the door focusing on it. Slowly she pressed her hands through.

"What do you think you're doing?" a deep voice asked

Panicking she snatched her hands away before turning around scared, "I…I…I…" she stuttered trying to find the source.

"Weren't you sent to your room?" the voice asked

Her heart was racing and she was beyond terrified. Had the person seen her? Were they going to tell her parents? She her shuffling in the dark that was coming closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes to try and catch her breath. When she opened them she was met with a beautiful pair of glowing green eyes. Suddenly her fears started to melt away as they held each others gaze. _'Why does he do that? How does he do that?'_ she pondered about his ability to seize her body and thoughts with one look. They couldn't see each other but she knew it was him. How he found her in the dark was another mystery, _'He's not human…'_

"I'll ask you again Princess, what are you doing?" Samuel stemmed

"I…I was looking at your ship"

He let out a breath, "Why? If you wanted a tour you could've asked."

"Hard to ask when I barely know you"

"Yet you would break into the cockpit?"

She tried to think up a good excuse, "I wasn't breaking into anything! How could I even break into your stupid ship? I don't have the skills."

"Wrong, I saw you."

"You saw nothing," she threw back

She could feel him move closer to her, "I saw what you can do just like I can see you."

His words hung in the air with a double meaning. Mercedes felt confused and conflicted at the same time. Her chest heaved slowly trying to regulate her heartbeat. He knows. He knows and now he was going to tell everyone that the Princess of Nexton was a freak and soon the Universal Controllers would be after her. _'This is it! Kiss Prince Penis…no don't kiss him. KISS your life goodbye and say hello to science labs and strange tests. You'll probably live in a test tube and eat liquids. They'll preserve your body in a hyperbaric chamber and when they're ready they'll slowly dissect you.'_ She felt tears start to pool in her eyes. Mercedes hadn't realized that she had started to shake until she felt a warm soft hand rub her arm for reassurance. The touch of his hand on her skin sent a jolt through her, _'Am I on fire?_' she thought. Her breathing became labored as she tried to shake off the sensation she was feeling. She rolled her head from side to side trying to figure out what he was doing. Feeling panic again she started to squirm until he cupped her face.

_"I'm not going to turn you in," _he spoke to her in her mind.

Her eyes widened,_ "Holy spaceballs you can project thoughts into my head?"_

_"Yes, I'm telepathic. I've been reading your mind the entire time since I laid eyes on you."_

The sudden realization that he probably heard all her thoughts and sudden fantasies about him caused her to stiffen, _"That's invasion of privacy! Wait why are you talking in my head?"_

_"Because if I talk out loud they'll know what you are."_

_"Whose they?"_

_"They…you know who they are Princess. Now stop panicking and calm down!"_ he ordered

_"You don't have to be so bossy! I'm a Princess not a slave,"_ she stood still for a moment, _"Take your hand off me!"_

He held her tighter, _"If I take my hand off you then we can't connect. I can read your thoughts but without touching you we can't speak."_

_"Oh…how'd you know I was down here?"_

He smiled,_ "That's why I'm the best Galaxy Captain. I'm connected to my ship and I know when intruders are near…now answer my question."_

_"About what?"_

_"Why were you trying to go in?"_

_"I wanted to see inside!"_

_"Is that all?"_

_"…Yes. I'm never been inside of a flight ship before."_

_"Your parents don't let you leave the compound do they?"_

_"No"_

Samuel took his hand off her disrupting their connection. His eyes trailed her body before pulling out his keys. Clicking the device on them the door to his ship opened. Slowly the lights lit up inside catching Mercedes eye. She looked from the ship to him in amazement. Without saying anything he gestured towards the door. Nodding she turned around licking her lips anxiously. Grabbing a hold of the handle she tried to lift herself up, only slip. Samuel immediately caught her, the jolting sensation returning to her body.

_"Be careful…"_ he warned

_"Sorry"_ she apologized

Placing her back on her feet he watched her attempt to climb inside again. Instinctively he placed his hands on her soft waist, fingers gripping her dress. He ignored the odd feeling that circulated through him as he helped her ease inside the ship. Pulling himself up with her he quickly shut up door behind him. The loud sound startled her as she turned around. Could she trust him? _'What if he's luring you here to rape you?'_ she thought her eyes connecting with Samuel's now furious ones, _'Oh that's right he can read your mind. You just called him a rapist, great going Mercedes. Your points system is in the negative today.'_

"Can we actually talk now?" she whispered

Samuel unclenched his jaw trying to shake off her mental comment about him, "Yes," he said

She could hear the anger in his voice and immediately felt bad, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I don't really think you'd-"

"It's better left unsaid Princess. Come I'll show you around."

He reached out for her hand only to recoil his back. He pursed his lips eying her up and down before dropping his hand to his side. Straightening his back he opened the door in the cockpit. Mercedes eyes were glued to him. Regret and shame running through her as she wished she could take back her previous thought. A part of her had felt annoyed that she couldn't enjoy the comfort of her own mind without him invading her thoughts. _'No wonder he's good, he knows everyone's thought before their action. That must suck.'_ Hearing her he turned to look over his shoulder at her. Mercedes quickly cast her eyes down to the floor.

"It's not so bad," he spoke

"You must hate it though. I mean it has its advantages but it's gotta be tiring to hear everyone's thoughts mixed in with your own."

He paused his steps, "I can control what I want to hear."

Her brow creased, "If you can control it then why are you listening to my mind then!" she hissed

Samuel turned his back to her, "I see you"

* * *

**A/N: Wow so many reviews for the first chapter! Thank you all so much! I'm glad everyone is liking the story. Finn's got big plans for Mercedes, meanwhile she could give a damn about him. Sam and Mercedes seem to have a special connection. He's been listening to her thoughts the entire time. Gotta wonder how he's been keeping such a straight face through her mental monologues. Until next time! Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone who remained at the table had sat in silence. Fineas had been sitting there awkwardly glancing between the King and Queen, wondering if he should engage conversation with them. _'Oh boy…my palms are super sweaty…should I wipe my hands on the napkin? Oh shoot! It's got gravy all over it! Should I ask the King for his napkin? No that's not cool… Where did Samuel go?'_ Fineas sat frozen lost in thought. Azrella glanced out the corner of her eye monitoring the Prince. He seemed to be having a personal conversation with himself, much like her daughter, _'Well at least they have something in common.'_ Sighing she shifted her eyes to her husband who was in deep thought. Fineas finally rejoined everyone glancing between the two before clapping his hands together louder than he intended. When the King looked at him he blushed.

"So how about the roast?" he turned and looked at the Queen, "It was amazing"

Azrella relaxed her face, "I don't cook"

"Oh"

"Fineas, where has your Captain gone?" The King asked

Fineas looked at him apologetically, "I haven't the slightest…maybe he has a sensitive something or has gotten lost."

"A Captain getting lost?"

"Coordination in the sky, not on the ground I suppose," he shrugged, "Can I ask you about the Princess?"

"Such as?" the King started

Suddenly he felt a rush of heat in his face. What was he thinking? Fineas sat there with a complex look on his face trying to figure out how to ask without coming off as desperate. _'I think desperate went out the window when you thought of this charade in the first place,'_ his mind told him. Sure he felt a reasonable about of guilt and shame for sending Samuel on behalf of himself. But there was no time, _'I need a Princess!'_ He was determined to make Mercedes his, even if it took all silk, gold, jewels and biyakson's he could find to persuade her. _'A Princess of my own to rule by my side. That'll surely get my step father off my back…_' According to King Murphy Fineas was immature, clumsy and a poor excuse for a step son. His mother had encouraged him that he had leadership skills that were lying in wait. Fineas on the other hand had saw himself as a failure. He needed to marry up not down. No matter what his heart desired it simply could not be. There were rules in place for people like him and Mercedes. Those same rules were the ones he was hoping to win over the tiny girl's heart. First he had to gain her father's approval before his plan went into action.

Fineas joined his two index fingers together staring intently at the flame of the candle in front of him, "Is she opened to courting?" he asked nervously

Azrella choked on her drink slightly to hold back her laughter, "No, but that isn't up to her to decide."

"What my wife means to say is that we decide whether someone is worthy of courting her," The King said before looking Fineas in the eyes, "I will however consider it."

"What!" Azrella spat receiving a warning look from her husband, "Surely you cannot be serious Nathanial. His Captain did all the work for him," she stated before staring at Fineas again.

Fineas stuck his chest out and lifted his head, "I may have not fought myself, but I am a Prince after all, not a commoner. Although it was a bit misleading I am representing my compound with my Captain."

"My boy you do not have to justify yourself to me. I understand that you placed yourself in," The King said sympathetically ignoring the hole his wife was burning in his head.

"I wanted to impress your family," he cleared his throat as he got up from the table. Getting down on one knee he grasped the King's hand in his.

The Queen didn't know what to make of the spectacle that was Prince Fineas. Although she was aware of his full intentions, duplicity didn't sit well with her. Watching the younger man clasp her husbands royal hand into his grabbed her attention, _'I hope this boy is not proposing to my husband…'_ Azrella tiredly thought resting her chin on her palm. As much as she wished her daughter to be married at all cost, this felt wrong to her. What was this compound Lima, that the lurch like Prince hailed from? Her and Nathanial had traveled to most of the compounds in the territories, even in the galaxy. How was it that they missed this place? Azrella was also not pleased by the idea of having Captain Samuel appointed as her guardian on the Prince's behalf. She didn't doubt Samuel's duties, but she doubted her daughter. As soon he had revealed himself to them she watched as the Princess became enamored by him, _'It would only end in heartache for her,'_ she thought sadly of her foolish daughter being so careless with her heart.

"Your honor, it will give me nothing but great pleasure to be granted with permission to court Princess Mercedes. I, Fineas Lindsay Hudson vow to show nothing but the utmost respect for your daughter and your compound. I shall spare no expensive to her and will fulfill her ever desire," Fineas stated, his head bowed with sweat forming on the brow.

**In the Ship Hold**

The silence between them made Mercedes feel cold and empty. She hadn't mean to offend him but she also felt he deserved it for violating her mind. The very idea that someone had the ability to invade ones thoughts and have the nerve to be offended! Deciding to ignore his demeanor she closed the gap between them, not realizing that he had come to a stop, only for her to run into him. He turned quickly to grab her, _"Be careful you could've hurt yourself."_ She shivered from his touch wondering if she could ever get used to him connecting to her. Samuel straightened his before turning around to walk into the center of the empty cargo hold.

"Behold Princess, a cargo hold," he said unenthusiastically

She tilted her head looking around curiously, "Tell me more. What's normally in here?"

Samuel waved his hand about, "The usual imported goods, weapons, luggage, and crates of the sort. This is just a normal ship, but it is mine. It's nothing fancy as I'm a Galaxy pilot not a transporter."

Even though Samuel hadn't revealed the place in a grand manner it was still amazing for her to see. She had never been inside a ship, barely even allowed to be near one like this. It was vacant, cold and looked like it was in need of decoration. Reaching out she placed her palm on the cool smooth surface of the wall feeling it as her eyes lit up. Samuel carefully watched her, fighting the urge to tap into her mind. She was peculiar to him, in the sense that she didn't act like a regular Princess. Nothing about her screamed 'damsel in distress' or a 'lady in waiting'. She seemed more accustomed to being on her own and not taking no for an answer. _'Finn has his work cut out for him,'_ he thought, his eyes never leaving her form. There was something about the purple velvet wearing tiny Princess that made her genuinely interesting to him. Although her thoughts about him were quite odd, she seemed to think highly of him in an unnatural way that he wasn't used too. Samuel was incapable of feeling human emotions and often lacked empathy when it came towards others. It was why he was one of the best fighters around. He cared so little for who had to die at his hands as long as he got the job done. Still the idea that he appealed to her challenged him in an uncomfortable way.

Letting her eyes continue to roam she played with the sleeve of her dress, "If I asked you to take me somewhere would you?" turning her attention to him.

"No"

"But-"

"I'm not a transporter," he said sternly, "If you need one look it up in the directory. Unless it's for business I do not like flying with other people."

"You transport the Prince"

"He's the Prince"

She stepped towards him looking up at his hard features, "I'm a Princess"

"You're not my Princess," he replied flatly

Looking him up and down slowly before making eye contact, "I can be your Princess," her tone flirtatious.

_'What is with this girl?'_ he thought looking at her puzzled. She wore a sweet smile on her face that was outlined by the ringlets of hair surrounding it. It almost made her face look like a heart. Eyes trail the rest of her body before growing dark. Mercedes bit her lip in anticipation awaiting his answer. If she could just leave she'd be content. She dreamed of days where she could take off without a care in the world. Samuel was the man to make that dream come true, she was sure of it. She just needed to work on her angle and approach him in a way he couldn't refuse her offer. _'Your mother raised you better than that Mercedes…you're not that kind of girl…he doesn't know that…wait!'_ she scowled at herself, _'He probably does now, damnit. Is there no privacy anywhere?! Aren't you supposed to be safe within your mind? Now I'll never have fantasizes ever again because lord knows who'll be listening in. Silent pleasure is boring…'_ Mercedes has gotten lost in her thoughts.

Samuel studied her face before turning around abruptly, "You should leave"

Mercedes face quickly became a scowling one, "Why?" she reached out for him only for him to jerk from her, "Hey! One minute you're grabbing me and invading my thoughts and now suddenly I can't touch you?"

"You're not allowed"

"Neither are you!"

He sighed, this girl was working his last nerve, "What do you want from me?"

"Are you angry at me because of what I said?"

He pushed his long locks away from his face, "What are you talking about?" he asked sharply turning around to face her again.

"At the table. When I called you an alien."

Samuel's emotions were hard to read, "No"

"Liar"

"I am not"

She suddenly felt her cheeks redden as she looked down bashfully, "I didn't mean to say that…it's just…it just came out," she confessed, "There's nothing wrong with being from another planet you know."

"I know that. It's nothing unusual that I haven't heard. I take no offense to it."

She quirked her eyebrow, "But you…you"

"I what?"

She stepped towards him reaching out her small hands to place on either side of his face. Samuel instantly felt uncomfortable with her closeness and her endearing mannerism. "You're so human looking…" she breathed, tilting her head to study him. He could feel her energy mending with his. The intense pressure building up within him as they made eye contact. _'What the hell…'_ he wondered, his eyes becoming furious at not being able to recognize her true intent. Mercedes was a curious person by nature. Being sheltered all her life had caused her to have the need to seek adventure and to understand anything and everything. She marveled at the idea of Samuel's appearance, a hand slowly leaving his face to run through his hair. He shuttered at her touch. What was with this girl and being so close to him? She bit her lip in a shy manner as she continued to feel his face, "I've never seen anyone like you before…," her fingers started to trace his features. Soft tips danced against his skin. Quickly he snatched her hands from his face, taking a step back. Mercedes cast a sad look at him before dropping her gaze to the floor. She didn't mean to be so forward, it just happened. She nervously ran her hand up and down her arm as she felt embarrassment and rejection all at once. The look on her face had caused him to regret his angry reaction but there was no other way to get the point across that he didn't want her to touch him.

Finally she looked up at him, "Am I an alien?"

Her statement caused him to look at her curiously, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I have this ability like you do."

"Mine are different for reasons that I only need to know."

"Then why do I have them if I'm human? I can't possibly be from earth," she said, Samuel detecting sadness in her voice.

"Do not mourn your life Mercedes. Be grateful that you are alive and you were given this gift. You have it for a reason."

"This gift?" she chortled, "There's nothing interesting about what I do. If anything it's terrifying! There are some days were I think about what would happen if I had trapped myself within a wall and couldn't get out? What if someone found out and notified the controllers?" her lip started to quiver, "It's scary. I don't know what I am or why I am the way I am…"

They stared at each other intently. Mercedes felt like he was staring into her soul, reading her and trying to figure her out. She felt naked in her thoughts disregarding the fact that he was probably listening to her mind again. A breath escaped her lips as he inched his way towards her. '_I have the worse luck in the world! I've got an out of this world blonde Adonis within my reach and yet Prince Penis is banging down my door. Who have a wronged? I will gladly send them a gift basket to makeup for it! He needs to stop that slow mo strut he's doing. My panties are bunching looking at him…_' she paused her thought to stare at him, _'Why do I keep forgetting he can read my mind? Wait! Maybe he's respecting my privacy. His face doesn't look weirded out by my thoughts. Let's test this. All I wanna do is zoom zoom with Sam in my boom boom…nope nothing. Maybe he switched off his gift or something. Sigh…if impregnation by sight was possible I'd be done and my father would have to turn the Prince away as the Captain has ruined me without even realizing it. I really shouldn't be having these thoughts. He's a freaking warrior! It's not like I like him like that anyways…_' The closer he came the more relaxed she felt with his presence near. Mercedes felt his hands gather her face, the touch of his skin making the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She felt the jolt again, this time the feeling was much different. Her body felt sensitive to his touch, _'Kiss me,'_ she thought eagerly when all of a sudden the lights went out.

**In the Dinning Room**

Fineas had still a hold of the Kings hand trying to contain the nervousness he felt in his stomach. The room had an eerie silence to it circulating from Fineas to Nathaniel, then to Azrella before the process repeated. A few of the servants nearby stood quietly with anxious eyes waiting for the scene to unfold in front of them. _'…any day now…give me a yes or a no…my knee is hurting,'_ Fineas thought sucking in a jagged breath. Nathaniel examined the boys face from the beads of sweat to the intent look in his eyes. He could feel his wife's eyes on him daring him to make a decision. A date could do no harm…and he was a Prince therefore it's not as if he'd have to fear for her safety.

"I'll allow it," he said calmly

Fineas shot up from the floor quickly, too quickly, "Whoa," he said from the head rush he received.

The servants rushed to his aide, "Are you alright?" The King asked

Rubbing his head he grinned, "Sorry, I stood up to fast," he cleared his throat, "Would you mind if I took a quick walk for some fresh air?"

Azrella exchanged a look with her husband, "I shall send someone to escort you."

Fineas held up his hand, "No need my Queen. I won't stray too far."

"You may go," The King said

Bowing at them Fineas headed off in the direction Samuel had ventured towards earlier. Once he was out of sight, slumped up against the wall letting out a deep breath. His nerves had finally caught up with him as he started to unravel. Being a Prince wasn't all it was cut out to be. There were things he couldn't do no matter how hard he had pleaded. If he needed to be somewhere or impress someone he'd have to be able to do it at the drop of a hat. When his father has passed away the next in line would have automatically been him. Instead his Uncle Ryan had stepped up to claim the title from him and married his mother. At the time it made sense being that Fineas was so young and not fit to rule a compound when he could barely spell his own name.

Before his birth his mother had been a commoner. From what he was told by his father his mother, Carole, had worked the kitchen scrubbing pots and pans well into the wee hours of the night. When Chris was hungry in the late nights he would sneak down into the kitchen in search of something to eat. One night Carole had caught him rummaging through the preserver, scared she thought he was a criminal at first. Chris was taken back by her confidence and fearlessness. From then on every other night they would meet in the kitchen, Carole preparing him a sandwich while they talked throughout the night. Their secret meetings had come to an end when he was promised to someone else. A wealthy girl named Sue who would surely fit the role as Queen that she had been destined play. It couldn't have come at a worse time for them as Carole soon found out she was with child. Their affair had caused the Hudson's to feud with the Sylvester's.

Fineas had finally calmed himself down. The deed was done. King Jones had given his permission to court Mercedes. _'Now to find the Captain,'_ he thought as he wandered about the corridors. It had been awhile since Samuel had yet to return to the table. Fineas had always looked to him for guidance and support. Unfortunately on the day of all days that he needed him he was missing. Finding himself face to face with the entrance to the ship hold he opened the door looking around the in the dark. "Sam!" he called, slipping inside carefully, "Cap! Where are you?" he called again.

_'Don't move. Don't breath, don't make a sound,'_ Samuel warned as he held Mercedes face in his hands. He blinked for a few moments in the dark adjusting his eyesight. Mercedes let out a startled gasp as his green eyes glowed brightly in the dark. He clamped his hand over her mouth and shushed her. She nodded quickly and tried to relax in his grasp. _'Stay here,'_ he told letting her go as he made his way towards the cockpit. Opening the door he climbed down the stairs. Closing his eyes he listened for the echoing footsteps before holding his hand up outstretched in front of him. Fineas unaware of Samuel's presence bumped into the large hand.

"Sam?" he asked nervously

"Fineas"

A sigh of relief was heard, "Man I have been looking all over for you! Where did you go? Have you been down here the entire time?" he asked trying to peer into the darkness, "Are you alone?"

"Yes," he lied

"Oh thank heavens," he exclaimed, clamping a hand down on the man's shoulder, "You won't believe what I just went through."

"Oh…and what is that?"

"I asked the King for permission to date Mercedes"

_'Oh hell no!'_ Samuel heard Mercedes thought, "And how did that go?"

"He said yes!" Fineas fist pumped the air, "Can you believe that? He granted me permission. She's going to be in for a real treat."

"I'll say," he said calmly, _'Oh my god…does Daddy have a concussion? He's gotta be terminally ill. How could he just give me away without my approval? I don't want to date that tree! Why me? This is because I was sinful towards Samuel wasn't it? Sigh…Lord I promise to never made another comment again about his assets if you just drop a meteor on the Prince.'_

"Do you think she'll like me?"

Samuel's thought was broken, "What? Who?"

"Mercedes, do you think Mercedes would like me?"

_'No! My body is not made to fornicate with giants. I'm tiny! I'm going to die…'_ Samuel shook his head, "Yes" he lied. _'You are such a jerk! I hate you too you…you blonde alien! Always the handsome ones that get you in trouble.'_

Fineas beamed, "This is so exciting! I need you to come back to the table with me. You're my wingman after all. I can't charm them without you," he nervously chuckled, "You make me look good."

"I have been known to be pretty," Samuel joked

"Let's go before they think we dined and dashed on them"

Samuel gave a last look at the ship before turning around to guide the Prince back towards the entrance. He knew Mercedes would be alright and find her way back to her room on her own. He couldn't rush into the ship for her that would blow their cover and raise suspicion. A warrior captain caught with a Princess. Oh the scandal that would bring about. She would be more trouble than she's worth and she certainly wasn't worth losing his title over. However the one thing that continued to bother him about her was their connection. Samuel couldn't deny the feeling that surged through him every time they touched one another. It was almost as if…no it wasn't possible. Not for someone like him. He wasn't created to feel those things, let alone comprehend it. Dwelling would only make matters worse so he decided to push his thoughts in the back of his mind. She was a Princess fit for a Prince. That Prince was Fineas, who he served. If Fineas was determined to win over her heart and present him as a gift to her, a gift of protection he shall remain and nothing more. Never anything more.

* * *

**A/N: I want to say THANK YOU so much for all the reviews for just the two chapters. It means a lot that you take the time out to comment on my writing :) So the Prince has a plan. Meanwhile Mercedes still wants nothing to do with him. Samuel can't process these sensations that Mercedes is stirring up in him. Do you think Fineas could win her heart?**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had already been up for an hour, the purple hue of the sky blending in with the orange. It had nearly been a week since Mercedes has last saw the Prince and the Captain. As the days had went by and she heard no word from him she did a small victory each day figuring that he had given up and moved onto someone else's compound. However she still thought of the Captain and his ability to read minds. It was something that was so amusing to her and yet odd because she didn't have a single person to talk to about people with species abilities. She certainly couldn't search through the network without setting off a security breech to the controllers. This meant her secret stayed with him and his stayed with her.

Mercedes had been lightly snoring in bed, her eyes covered with a mask while she lay buried under a push silk comforter. A smile was visible on her face as she dreamed of the blonde alien. _His hands were rough against her soft skin from all the work he had been doing on his ship. She looked at him deeply as if she was trying to study him from the inside out. Samuel's hand stroked the side of her face before bringing it closer to hers. Mercedes held her breath as she reached up to run her fingers through his long blonde hair, twirling the strands in her fingers. He placed a longing kiss on her shoulder, "Mercedes," he breathed in a deep voice, his bright green eyes meeting hers, 'Mercedes…'_

"MERCEDES!" a voice shouted starling her out of her sleep. She sat up in bed in a panic look around the room with her mask on. Suddenly she felt her blankets being ripped from her body causing her to shriek and curl up, "So cold!" she whined. The same intruder snatched her sleeping mask from her face forcing Mercedes to squint her eyes to adjust to the room. There in all of her glory stood her maiden Santana with her hands on her hips. Mercedes grimaced and rolled over on her stomach grabbing her pillow and pulling it over her head, "Go away!" she told. Santana gave an evil smirk, "As you wish your majesty," she said calmly before turning around to leave the room, "But the longer you sleep the longer your new guest with a mouth as big as your mattress stays outside." The mere mentioning of someone waiting for her caused her to remove the pillow and sit up alert.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said excitedly

Santana arched an eyebrow before putting her hands on her hips, "Glad to see that I am worthy of your presence," she remarked, "Now do you mind telling me who the blonde crusader is?"

"The blonde crusader?"

"Really tall, blonde, a mouth that looks like it can eat a carton of eggs in on sitting. Wears armor and looking like he's either sexual frustrated or backed up…" she glanced at the door, "Might be both…so what did you do?"

Mercedes blushed, "He's here?"

"He needs to have a name if this conversation is going to go anywhere."

"You know you're my maid right?"

"You know that I will send you out of your room looking like you fell from a birds nest?"

Opening her mouth Mercedes huffed, "His name is Samuel…but they call him the Captain."

"The Captain, ay mios dios that sounds sexy. So do you sit in his mouth and fly to a new compound?"

"No…he's…" her voice trailed, "Oh crap!"

Without warning Mercedes jumped up from her bed and wrapped her arms around herself as she started to pace. Santana observed her behavior not sure if she should summon a doctor or a shaman. _'I can't believe this! It's really? Did the crazy Prince really send him here as my protector? Oh…he can protect me from my dirty thoughts about his…wait! He can read my mind right now can't he? Shoot! HEY YOU! Stop listening to my mind! This is a private conversation before me and my brain so hear your way out of it! Ok…ok…that's good…crap this means I have to go on the date with the giant. What am I going to do? I heard boys like sex…I'm not giving up the cookie just yet! Ew…why am I even thinking about this? I'd get split right down the middle then my poor family is going to have to stitch me back together for my funeral and everyone will be staring at me all stitched up funny. Here lies Mercedes Selenium Jones. A young carefree woman that was sold by her traitor father to an Ogre, who split her into two on their first night of intercourse. May she rest in pieces…'_ Santana had been watching her pace for over a minute now.

"Are you try to walk your way through the earth or should I call for a pysch?"

Mercedes snapped out of her thoughts, "No! Oh my…how long has he been here?"

Santana's eyes flickered, "Are we talking about the blonde crusader or the people inside your head?"

"The Captain," she said sternly giving her the eye.

"Well if you plan on getting your panties touched at all they we need to get you cleaned up and something."

"He's just a guard"

"Says the woman I can smell all the way from here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that," Santana taunted before opening the wardrobe, "God you dress so matronly it's depressing. All that money just to wear heavy ass tacky looking moo moos…I swear rich folks don't know they got it so good."

"You know I can here you right?"

"I know," she said over shoulder, "But I'm serious. This compound is the only one stuck in a medieval times theme. Stay relevant sometimes!"

Mercedes rushed over to her and grabbed her arm, "You've been outside the compound?"

Their eyes met as Santana snatched her arm away, "Yes…Sometimes I accompany the cooks when they do on produce runs to make sure they have the foods that you like."

"What's it like?"

"Outside the compound?" Santana asked, "It's…it's really hard to say. Every compound is different. They have their own laws and their own environment. But I can guarantee yours is the only one where you're dressed like a stereotypical princess who's desperate to have someone rescue her from her castle."

Mercedes look down at herself and then at Santana, "But this is how my family has been dressing for years. Do you not wear this outside the compound?"

"Hello no!" Santana sucked in her teeth, "I at least want to not get beat up and mugged in another compound. I would never wear this crap beyond the transporting gate. You couldn't even leave this compound if you tried. You've got that weird big eye thing going on like all hope for the future rest in your eyes. Also if you're going to be totting cushion lips with you then you are definitely going to stick out like a sore thumb."

Feeling insecure Mercedes started to play with her braided hair. A feeling of jealousy washed over her. How was it that her maid was allowed to leave but she wasn't? Santana's words crossed her mind about her appearance and that of other's outside of the compound. Were they really that different? Could she never fit in with other people? _'You're getting ahead of yourself,'_ she thought to herself but shook the thoughts. They were useless in her mind. She would never get to leave this place unless she was married…if karma wanted to be cruel it would make things working out with the Prince of failure and she would live on his compound. Santana had left Mercedes alone to her thoughts as she laid out an emerald green dress that was adorned in various jewels and silver trimming. _'A dress fit for a princess…'_

An Hour Later

Mercedes sat at her vanity combing out her hair in the mirror. She hated when Santana did it because she was rough and would pull too tight on her sensitive scalp. Sometimes it felt like the girl was trying to snatch her bald in the process but that was thinking too extreme. Not wanting to waste anymore time Santana secured a small tiara on the top of Mercedes head, "There now you can shine bright," she said. Mercedes stood up sucking in her stomach for a moment as she twisted and turned in front of the mirror. It was almost sad to watch in Santana's perspective. While she often envied the princess for her lavish things, large home and the ability to dictate other's lives she also felt sorry for her. She could see in her eyes that she longed for something more and that she really wasn't princess material. Santana had even thought that if Mercedes could have her way she'd live off the land in the wild somewhere never to be heard from again or become a street walker for rebellion. The two of them made brief eye contact before Mercedes nervously walked towards her door. Pulling it open she stuck her head out looking around for Samuel. The halls were empty and the only sound made was from her very own breath. Quietly she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Unsure of which way to go she started to head for the main area of the castle.

"Good morning Princess," Samuel said in a deep voice

Mercedes turned around startled, "Oh my!" she yelped as she stepped on her dress in the process and tumbled to the floor.

Samuel rushed to catch her, "Are you alright?" he asked staring at her.

_'I'm fine…why did you scare me! A simple hello at the door like a normal person would've worked just fine!'_ she thought

'_I was scouting out the premises. It's my duty to protect you. Isn't that why I was sent here? To make sure the Prince's pet is being well guarded?'_

She glared at him, _'I am no man's pet!'_ she snatched her arm from his and stood up, "Now my day is ruined because of you."

He stood up from his kneeling position and observed her, "Sorry to hear that," he replied dryly.

She scoffed at him as she dusted off her gown, smoothing the fabric against her legs. Mercedes took the liberty to check out Samuel's armor. His long legs shielded in a black metallic material, shaped to enhance the muscles on his body. She wondered briefly what he would look like out uniform, _'I bet he has a nice butt…Oh! That cup in the front's pretty big too. Then again he has really large hands that look like he could lay the smack down on a whole compound. So if myths are true and his huge hands are telling then his…'_ her thoughts were cut short when she heard him cough loudly. The realization hit her as she looked up at him immediately to be met with unenthused green eyed stare. Bringing her fist to her mouth to pretend like she herself was coughing, she stood up coolly and started to walk away from him. Samuel rolled his eyes and let out a deep frustrated sigh as she followed her, "Stay exactly five feet behind me," she ordered. He gritted his teeth knowing this job was going to be the longest most painful thing he had ever experienced in his lifetime. They girl was quickly adapting to the roll of Princess with a man servant. Samuel watched her as she walked with her head high, exactly five feet in front of him. His eyes examined the way the fabric clung to her shapely body and how the back of her dress hung off her. Without warning an unknown noise echoed in the halls causing Samuel to race towards the Princess, pining her against the wall for protection.

_'What was that?' she thought looking up at him startled_

His eyes scanned the room a growling sound form in his chest, _'I'm unsure.'_

Mercedes was stunned by the noise that came from him. She slowly brought her hand up to his armor covered chest and started to rub the spot where she had heard the noise escaping from. Samuel's head snapped in her direction and then looked down at her soothing him. She caught a glimpse of his eyes, the black color both frightening and intriguing her at the same time. _'I think it was just a maid…calm down,'_ she thought continue to rub him. His eyes flicked up to hers, the darkness in them disappearing and returning to their unusual green color. When Samuel had finally calmed down he separated himself from her, straightening his posture to resume his professional stance. Mercedes looked him over and internally chuckled at how one moment he switches from being a human to being this robotic like creature. Then it had dawned onto her that he wasn't human. Even though he had said where he was from a part of her still didn't quite believe him. As sheltered as she was she was raised to know what other life existed beyond her little world. That included Nebulian people. Unless he was a genetic fluke, he wasn't really from Nebulan in her eyes.

"I'm starving and the longer we stand here, the longer I am going to starve. You will then have to carry my faint body to the dining room," she said dramatically flinging her arm against her face for emphasis.

He rolled his eyes, "Well the sooner you stop yapping at me with useless banter the sooner we can get you fed."

She pouted, "I do not yap"

"Still talking, not walking," he stated as he walked past her.

Mercedes scoffed, "HEY! Five feet BEHIND ME not IN FRONT OF ME!" she yelled swatting him with her hand.

Samuel was quick and caught her wrist. He peered down to her, "Don't ever hit me again," he said darkly staring into her eyes.

She blinked, "Sorry" before shaking her head, "You should learn to listen better."

He grunted, "And you maybe a Princess but-"

"But what?"

Samuel held his mouth open to speak but couldn't form the words, "Just be more aware," he warned letting her wrist go.

**Lima Compound**

Fineas had been in the garden watching the workers pick food before the crops went bad. His eyes were trained to a brunette who had been picking apples out of a nearby tree, a task for a much taller person than her stature. He watched as she would stand on the tips of her toes stretching as far as she could reach to grab apple after apple. Fineas could see the determined look on her face as she started to wobble back and forth on the step ladder. Without thinking he rushed towards her catching her before she hit the ground. The small girl squealed in response to his rescue, hitting his arm profusely.

"Put me down you giant!" she cried

Fineas blushed as he set her down, "Sorry…"

The girl dusted off her skirt, "Sorry! I don't need to-" she paused as she got a good luck at her savior, the Prince. Immediately her demeanor changed and she became much quieter, "I apologize dear Prince. I had no idea that you were so gratuitous to help a person like me in need."

He sighed at her bowing her head to him, "Stand up please. You don't need to be so formal."

Nervously she looked up but averted her eyes, "I was doing my job properly. I was assigned to pick apples and as you can tell a girl of my size…this isn't the right job for me. Not that I am being ungrateful! I am proud of my apple picking work," she rambled

He chuckled at her frazzled behavior, "Don't worry it's a secret between you and me. I won't tell the King," he winked.

She smiled, "Rachel, Rachel Berry," she exclaimed sticking her hand out.

He was surprised by her action, "If your last name is berry why aren't you picking berries?"

She let out a loud cackle, "You're so funny! I said the same thing but no I am assigned to apples."

"Sorry Rachel Apples?"

"Rachel Berry"

"Rachel Berry Apples"

"Rachel Berry"

"I like both"

"Berries or apples?"

"Both"

"Oh"

"Yeah…"

Standing there awkwardly he rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out how to continue conversation. This girl was extremely abrasive and once he had cleared her of formalities she was very bold. He liked that she didn't keep up the overly humble façade that he was so use to people putting on display for him. She smiled brightly at him as she used the hem of her skirt to shine the apple in her hand. Shyly she held it out to him hoping he would accept her apology. Fineas smiled back as he took the apple from her hand a took a bit.

"BOY!" King Murphy called from the balcony

Fineas winced hearing the nickname he hated so much, "Shh, if we're quiet he won't know I'm here," he whispered to Rachel.

Rachel looked worried, "But you're so many feet tall. He's not going to take you for a tree."

"BOY!" he called again

Taking a bit of his apple Fineas sighed, "Well that's my cue. It was nice meeting you Ms. Berry"

"Nice to meet you too Prince Fineas"

"Call me Finn"

He turned around leaving her standing there with flushed cheeks as she watched him walk away towards the mansion. She stood there unaware that she was biting her lip and wringing her hands against her apron. Fineas glanced over his shoulder and gave her a nod thanking her for the apple again. Smiling happily to himself he met the displeased bald man dressed in purple velvet with an obnoxious bright yellow cap.

"Shouldn't you be on Compound 5 wooing the Princess? Not stuffing your face!" he shouted knocking the apple out of Fineas hand.

Fineas was quick to catch it as he took a nonchalant bite from it, "It takes times to court a young woman. I can't cast a spell on her and make her love me for no reason."

The King stroked his non-existing beard, "For a certain price I could find a hag that would be willing to conjure up a spell."

"Magic isn't real sir"

"The hell it isn't!" he sneered, "I mean…you need to be in the training room keeping your body in check. Let's not forget a certain fatty that would stumble over his shoes."

"It was baby fat"

"From eating a baby, maybe. You need to work on your mannerism because the Princess probably sees through your goofiness. Where is the Captain?"

"With her"

"And you trust him to not manhandle the Princess?"

"Why would Samuel hit a girl?"

The King bumped Fineas on the head, "Idiot, not that kind of manhandling…"

Fineas thought for a moment, "OH! Sex! Oh he's a eunuch"

"How noble and brave of him."

"It's why he's the best of the best sir."

"Go upstairs and jog around the mansion 10 times. Then after dinner 5 more times," he turned to leave, "Oh and boy?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't let me catch you again chatting up the help. They are very disposable around here."

"If you punish everyone around here there won't be anyone left to take care of the land. The crops are already dying as is since you banished Rory from the compound."

"He was insignificant! Do not backtalk to me boy. I run this compound and soon Nexton. You will not interfere with my plans for our family."

Fineas stood there quietly finishing off the rest of his apple. His stomach had started to turn causing him to toss it in the nearby compost. He hated that he was being put up to courting a girl he had no interest in. _'She is pretty though…she's hefty in all the right places. Sturdy…could bare many children. Yes…this could work out,'_ he thought to himself as he sunk his hands into his pockets. He would have to do everything in his power to make sure the Princess fell for him at all cost.

* * *

**I am finally back from the land of nothing. THANK YOU SO MUCH for being so patient with me and all the reviews so far for this story. At first the story update wasn't going to be thing long... I was deeply saddened by the lost of Cory and I had to rethink his portrayal in the story. I hope you stick with me the plot thickens with Finn. Sam and Princess Mercedes already getting off to a bad start with each other. As always I love reviews so review away! Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter!**


End file.
